The Ballad of Neuroi Empress Farina (ONE-SHOT)
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Ever wondered what a Neuroi Empress is? Well... Farina was once human. But hating her human life had let her decide to betray her own kind and switch over to an alien race. Know her story, and how she fits to be the most feared empress in Existence!
1. Chapter 1

**[FARINA, Neuroi Empress of Northern Existence]**

Birthday / Age: Unknown, though known to have been a founder of the Neuroi Space Fleet in Northern Existence

Height: Usually at 6'7" when in Human form

Hair: Black (styled to be straight and is made out of Neurite material)

Eye color: Black Pupil, Red Iris, Black Sclera

Skin: Adaptive

Body Shape: Adaptive (can even transform to a human form)

Appearance in human form: Usually having a Neurite material cape attached at her back and is known to walk barefoot as a hidden strategy.

Rank: Empress

Nationality: Egyptian

Affiliation: Neuroi Space Fleet

Weapons: _**Growling Beam (**_ Farina can fire beams literally straight from her mouth. The Growling Beam can be split into multiple beams, depending on how she bends the beams from within her emitters. _ **), Cosmic Conqueror (Sword –**_ Usually used as her main arsenal. While the weapon itself can be reshaped into two kinds by her will, the Sword is good for close quarters and mid-quarters combat since it can also fire combat beams. _**Large Cannon –**_ Only used for indirect attacking. While the weapon itself can be reshaped into two kinds by her will, the Large Cannon can be considered her greatest trump card if her own troops cannot destroy a formidable slow to non-moving target. A long-range beam is used with her Large Cannon. _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **Farina –**_ _So, do you want to know my story? Very well. It all started in 16_ _th_ _Century Egypt. My biological mother was innocent, and was suddenly raped by an official. He took his time with her… until finally, his seed became my growth. And when I was born a year later, my own mother hated me. But… She had to raise me anyway. So I grew. The years I had from her were terrible. She feeds me, but she despises how I eat. She teaches me things, but she gives scarring emotions at some of them. And when she tells me to do whatever I want, she also tells me to despise her enemies._

 _Now that's where it gets interesting. I had questions as to why it was the case. She couldn't answer it. And for all those years, I was never able to hear it from her. She never loved me. She never even looked at me in the eye when she wanted something._

 _She had to go. And I loved every second of how I thought of it even now…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Farina –**_ _I was already 15 years old. My mother is despicable. She hates me. She only wants us to just live through the day without even caring for each other. I've been given other peoples' definition of love. Eventually, I've been opened to what my mother's definition of love is: Nothing. She never cared of it. Good. It was easier for me. So I gathered friends from the slums to help me on this little thing I ask them. Thanks to my mother's minor influence, I was able to steal some cash to pay them with. It was then all set._

 _That time at our house was amazing. At first, it was a surprise… seeing the men I paid rape my own mother while I watched. I chose to watch, to remember that my mother wasn't meant to be of my blood. It took about 30 minutes of screaming and moaning until all of them were satisfied. My mother begged me not to. But I did._ _ **I grabbed the biggest stone I could find and I struck her head with it.**_ _Her blood flowed through while her life ended there. I kept repeating on hitting her until she was no more. I was like an angry child. Actually… I WAS an angry child. It was her loss._

 _A few years later, I didn't attract any friends thanks to what they think of me. I don't do much as smile. Ever since that night I killed my own mother, it was different. Though it became smooth in my feelings, the long run brought me rough edges to that matter. I think I was losing my purpose._

 _So one night, I was seeing all of Egypt while I was standing on some construction platform at a high place on a constructed sphinx. I looked down at the lights of the houses that needed to be awake for a while, just before one by one they shut off. I sighed at this, knowing that I cannot find love anymore. Even if I know the meaning, I'm cursed after what I've become. Then I took one step, knowing there was nothing to step on, as I made my call to jump, and end it all. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground as I should._

 _But the hit never came._

Farina was stirring awake, feeling the air moving around her. As she slowly opened her eyes and attempted to get up, she looked down and only saw the clouds in the night. That made her wince as she was standing on something that is likely invisible. But she didn't see it as invisible while near what she stood, as she hexagons, reflecting on the surroundings of the sky. As she looked up, she could see the surroundings were clear, and no hexagon lines were there to restrict it.

Eventually, she stood up feeling the wind, and was never being pushed off from where she stood. Whatever she was standing on, she was on something that is flying. Then she heard a creature screech and the ground beneath her shook for a little. She could feel it was something from the thing that carried her. Then she could tell. It saved her life. This angered her.

(*Arabic* "NO! You should not have saved me!") She said this to the thing that carried her. But little did she know that there were small black tentacles with red lines coming at her. (*Arabic* "Why did you save me?!")

A voice answered from the thing that carried her: (*Arabic, Female, 20's* " _We watched you grow. We know your emptiness inside. And we want to give something to fuel your drive to live again._ ")

And the black tentacles soon held her hands and feet. Soon, another tentacle wrapped around her torso and forced her body down to kneel. Soon, the thing she stood on that was invisible began to show color… with a black skin, and red hexagons. But… It was large as it was revealing itself to be. To her, it was like a ship, but this one had no sails. The Neuroi entity she was standing on was indeed a vessel, but it needed someone to command it.

Farina knew she had to ask what this was about. (*Arabic* "Wait… What is this?! Who are you?!") She asked of this while her body was suddenly sinking into the black hyde of the Neuroi vessel. She winced at this, knowing that she was going in like quicksand.

 _I panicked and screamed in fear. I didn't know what was in store for me. But by the time I was in the vessel, the 'aljahd alkabir' or the Grand Voltage as I named it in the future, I was later being changed. But I was impressed. They never removed any memories from me, neither did they have any hostile intentions. They knew what being a human is, and I have to speak to one of them._

 _By the time I woke up… I was someone new and revolutionary…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Farina –**_ _I still remember the procedure. I was being placed on a surgical table. My chest was being penetrated by a black metallic hand of sorts. I was being operated on, and I was begging to be taken away instead of being tortured. Eventually, I was injected with something that could calm me down, and they continued. Soon… I laid my eyes on the Neuroi core that they held. It was very small for some reason, and unlike a common core, this was special. It had organic shards of a part of a body I couldn't describe… at least not yet at the time. And so like time was nothing but a fleeting moment as they put the core into my chest. They were precise with how they did it. My heart was still in there, and they couldn't decide whether they should destroy it or not._

 _A voice from somewhere… a voice I recognized before I was taken to the table intervened, saying I should keep my heart. And she said something about keeping my 'emotions' as well, as I remembered. And so… I was being inserted this special Neuroi core. Of course I screamed because I was awake. But slowly, my skin changed, and soon, my internal structure as well. My external appearance can be described to have hexagons, but they're so small like a fifteenth of an inch that I cannot be distinguished as a Neuroi unless I decide to be in those colors. I was changing. My eyes… My body… The race I was becoming… Neuroi._

Later, Farina was looking at the clouds passing by. It was the same set of clouds that she imagined when she first landed on the Grand Voltage. The night grew even longer when she remembered what she became. She looked at her hands, seeing her tanned skin, and with tiny hexagons all over her body. She was in a white dress, bare under it as well. It was what she wore before she attempted to commit suicide before her saviors came to give her something more.

" _I see you've gotten used to things._ " The same voice from before was right behind Farina and she glared at its owner just across the floor of the vessel… a Neuroi looking like a human, with red tiny hexagons on the body comprising the skin of the humanoid form. This Neuroi girl seems to be in her 20's and had a height of 5 feet and 10 inches. Farina was fairly taller than she was. The girl had eyes of the following description: Black Pupil, Red Iris, Black Sclera. The Neuroi girl smiled at Farina. "Finally… You're awake."

Farina showed her Red Iris eyes and glared at the Neuroi girl. "My mother's sister… Sada."

"So you know me," Sada replied. "Did your mother, Vi, tell you about me?"

"You disappeared. I guess I can consider your presence since you disappeared from my mother's life. She was foolish enough to tell me you two bonded once. But you suddenly left without a trace."

Sada's smile disappeared. "Foolish, but not completely stupid, dear niece."

"Screw you," replied Farina before she ripped her white dress apart, showing her nude body before her little hexagons changed her to have pitch black skin, and some red hexagons on her arms and legs, and her exposed chest. She remained with an appearance of being barefoot as well. Her hair was fashioned to have strong Neurite material able to sway in the wind. Her eyes were the same as Sada's, but was horrific thanks to the emotions she feels. "You saved me, Dear Aunt." And she suddenly tackles Sada to the ground. With Sada's back to the floor of the vessel, Farina pins her aunt's arms before nears her mouth to Sada's ear. "You never should have. I was fine without you."

Sada growled at Farina. "You were fine before you jumped. You were as weak as they are. And that stunt you did proved it. Now you want to blame me?"

"I WAS SCARRED!"

"FOR THE WRONG REASONS, DEAR NIECE!" Sada shouted back at her niece before pushing Farina off her. As Sada stood up, she glared at Farina while seeing her stand. "I don't blame you for killing my sister either, Farina. But this is not a time of remembering the past. It's the time of leaving it and making a future for yourself."

 _Making a future for myself? It first boggled me when I heard of it. But then I remembered someone said 'their future isn't determined yet' and I crossed my arms to that thought._

"What do you know of the future?" Farina asked this with arms crossed to get her meaning.

"Farina… The power that you now hold might define what your future is. I tasted it myself, but I wanted someone… to be there with me. That's why I watched around my old place. And when I watched you… I was very surprised you'd have the capacity to kill my sister."

"Don't you feel angered of what I did?"

"I felt relieved. She disowned me, as her mother did as well. She had nothing else left that time and I was supposed to be there. But she broke me first by selling me to prostitution. Well… She won. And just years ago, she won herself again, but this time her prize was her own deathbed thanks to you. I could finally say I found myself a partner, but proving you already lost your cause, was a chance for me to give you another. Farina… I'm here to give you a second chance. And turning you into a Neuroi-Hybrid is proof."

Farina looked at herself, smiling at what she became before looking back at Sada. "Sada… I'll call you that for now. I have to… be very fair. I must remove my so-called 'friends'… remove my past. The pain is torturing me until now."

"It's especially after you killed your own mother, Farina. I won't judge you for that. But are you ready to face them?"

Farina smiled. "I'm more than ready to not only face them, Sada."

 _ **A room of an official's son in the Egyptian palace in Cairo…**_

The 19 year old boy looked around outside his door and immediately sunk his head within the room before looking at Farina in her closest 'human form' possible. The hexagons were showing, still. And she wore a royal dress to make up for her attire.

"You better have a good reason for being here this late." The boy said this in frustration before suddenly being kissed by Farina. He winced in surprise as she did this. He was softly pinned at the wall as the passionate kissing continued. Though her mouth and tongue didn't feel natural to him for some reason.

Farina chuckled as she communicated with him another way with a soft echo from her body. " _I have good reason. This… is your first and last time in kissing me._ " And she showed her red eyes before a beam suddenly comes out of her mouth and goes through the boy's mouth and out at the back of his head. His only appearance in the matter was that his eyes were wide open in surprise, and was completely still now. The beam didn't cut through the wall, which was beautifully executed as it would seem for her. She left his lips and smiled evilly before the boy's body dropped to the floor while it was sitting there.

However, she only noticed of late of a girl who saw what happened and screamed.

"AAAAAAH! HAMID!" The girl was terrified, and she eventually the killer. "No… Farina…!"

Farina chuckles more, walking towards the girl. "Hamid was just the start. Run to your friends. Run to them. I want to kill them all. I will kill them all for never settling with me."

 _And so, I made her run. But on the way, guards soon rushed me and saw me for the monster I've become. One by one and until so much at the same time, I was dispatching people with beams from my mouth and claws I made with my hands and feet. They didn't stand a chance. And as I followed her around Cairo, I started wreaking havoc, putting beams onto the worthless monuments and the houses around them. They're an unfortunate reminder of how dirty I have become. They gave my mother the bad mind that tortured me. And they deserved nothing but death._

 _As soon as I finally saw what remained of my 'friends,' I told them to run. And when they ran, I flew and became their nightmare as I killed them one by one from the air. I screeched a holy call of the Neuroi as I finished off Cairo and its last remnants. The power I have enabled me to do so, and I was satisfied with it._

 _Eventually, getting back to the vessel Grand Voltage, Sada herself was shocked to see Cairo in flames. It's my handiwork._

 _ **Grand Voltage west observation windows…**_

"Oh my…" Sada looked at the Egyptian Capitol burning from afar.

"I did it only in thirty minutes… by myself."

"You are a beast, Farina."

"I think I'm far more than that, don't you think?" Farina smirked before she made a black cape out of Neuroi shards now forming it. It would fit her image since most of her desirable skin was pitch black. She'll be dark and terrifying for those who would fear her. "Fear might be the motivator, but it takes more courage if they resist. I always wanted to be a ruler if those I ruled fight me. I was never given a chance to fight for what I believed in and I gave myself an ugly path. For that, I want it to change. Sada… I want to become a ruler."

"Oh?" Sada smiled as she was processing Farina's statement. "So you want to rule the world?"

"Tch. Why stop there? If the possibilities can reach new heights, I can even extend my reach, Dear Aunt. This… is just the beginning. They'll be bowing down to me."

 _And that's how the logic started for me in aiming to be a ruler. Eventually, Sada revealed more to me that she had unlocked inter-dimensional travel. Though things like that are not always stable, we were still able to move around. I lived for an additional 100 years as I unlocked mysteries, new powers… and I even realized that I had to be a ruler who was balanced in every way. As I looked past dimensions, I was able to see it… the true meaning of life itself, and that is the_ _ **Existence**_ _._ _ **Existence**_ _consists of everything, from dimensions interconnected with each other, and each containing a set of realities. I had to be cautious on how I could deal with the information at first._

 _But eventually, I was able to get around. Dimensions left and right are starting to get to my rule as well. I don't micromanage so much with the many worlds I conquer with both my Neuroi Space Fleet and my own hands. I became… the feared Empress of the Northern Existence…_

 _And would you also know that my old dimensional nation of Egypt is under my rule as well? I only got to do that a year after I plunged Cairo in flames. It was satisfaction to me. Now? I don't know._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Farina –**_ _The hardest part during the centuries I lived was letting go. My own bitch mother was my only thorn. And it was a major part of me I needed to hold with ease. Learning to let go needed to be guided to me by a lot of people, like teachers and common people from anywhere in the Existence. I might be a Neuroi in nature, but I still live as a human because I allowed it. Whether I hated or loved humans would depend on the circumstances of every world I visit. What I know… is that they would never end anywhere._

 _So I put the counts of humanity aside and kept invading planets. The smaller ones are needed to be given more attention. And so I landed at another planet using witches as their weapon against us. They are amazing, to be honest. Their magic intrigues me quite well. And I make sure to put what I have slowly onto that world itself._

 _They all fought valiantly, and it really gave me years on that single planet. My forces are great, but they needed the strategist at key points we needed to take. So I supervised each mission they have. And what's more exciting… I even participate in some of the missions._

 _ **1957… In an Earth where Neuroi still waged war against humanity…**_

 _ **Skies of Liberion…**_

 _A crippling blow to the Liberions sends a message. They don't own the world like how they'd be able to at most of the planets I go to. This time, it is real…_

 _Everywhere I go, I know they are getting ready. But what they don't know is that I intend to kill the most influential to get them to be slaughtered even faster._

 _And it starts with one classic witch who's represented her people. Charlotte Yeager._

 _ **Virginia, Liberion: Richmond…**_

What was supposed to be a peaceful press conference on the outdoor area of a city hall in the state capitol of Richmond, turned into a quick and one-sided invasion of a Neuroi force that easily swept the police and armies guarding the press conference. Civilians ran. Cars were blown up by the beams the Neuroi used to attack with. And in the middle of it all was Farina, slaying soldiers and releasing beams onto jeeps with machine guns on them… She made sure they never got up once she defeated them.

Farina eventually took her Cosmic Conqueror sword out of a dead soldier and looked vigilant in the area that was now a mess. "Spread out Crawlers into the city. Anyone who is not Charlotte Yeager, is to be killed off. She… is mine." And Farina hovers and flies into the air before her vision was enhanced, as she could see farther than the human eye would. Eventually, she sees a heat signature that is fast, and flying. Other heat signatures flying at the distance were also seen, and they were smaller than airplanes. Soon, she was able to make out they were witches using striker units and were flying towards her and the army she assembled. "Witches. I want two large units to engage them. And I want cubes to mobilize against and to keep them separated. The rest of you… Move in."

Eventually, she saw who she needed to see by the time the units she ordered engaged the witches in the air. Charlotte, the orange-haired Liberion witch herself and known as Glamorous Shirley, was impressive to fight even in her thirties. She handled a light machine gun to fend off the large Neuroi units together with two other witches behind her, but the Cubes were keeping them separated as they poured in. This, Farina wanted. As she moved to cover herself behind buildings, she was waiting for an opportunity to strike at Charlotte. Her Cubes were sacrificing themselves in the numbers as the witches were kept occupied. The large units started to even damage buildings, and the witch defenders were trying to hold harmful beams off innocent civilians who are still evacuating the area.

As Farina finally found Charlotte fighting Cubes while forced to separate from her squad, she made her way to fly up to Charlotte's level. As soon as the witch saw her, only shock was in her face while she aimed her weapon at Farina… only for the Empress to use two fingers to aim at Charlotte before a thick beam came to the witch. It was too close as Charlotte activated her shield.

"Impressive how you could fight in your thirties… Charlotte Yeager." Farina said in introduction before she drew her Cosmic Conqueror as a Sword. She can see Shirley wasn't going to fire yet. The cubes retreated to another direction, and it was a signal to Shirley. She didn't want to be harmed yet, and Farina is aware the witch thought of it. "I see you've been thinking about it. Oh… Yes. I'm more of an understanding Neuroi."

Charlotte aimed her light machine gun at the Neuroi who looked like royalty in human form. "You're not like the other Neuroi. Are you leading them?"

"It depends on who you ask."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"It's my pleasure, Neuroi Empress Farina of the Northern Existence to make your acquaintance… Ms. Charlotte Yeager." Farina answered with a smirk. "And what I want now is simple: I'll send a message to Liberion and the rest of the world that they should only fear me… their new ruler."

Charlotte was enraged and kept her aim at Farina. "What the hell…? It's you…?! YOU GOT LUCCHINI KILLED AND PUT ROME IN FLAMES!" She said this while a tear came from her left eye.

"Cry if you must, Ms. Yeager. Because no matter what you do, you will be part of my plans." Farina said this as she gripped the handle of her sword tighter.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Charlotte's reply came before she squeezed the trigger and released a barrage at the Neuroi Empress. She saw the Empress put her hand up and receive the bullets with a small shield of sorts that absorbed the rounds. Charlotte didn't see this as something good and kept firing, hoping to get away from the Neuroi she would hope would not get her.

Farina's hand-shield dissipated before the bullets that it held dropped towards the ground and saw Charlotte run for it. "Not a chance, witch." She swung her sword and a beam was launched towards where Charlotte flew, and it hit a few buildings. Then she flew forward to pursue her from behind. "Units, maintain orders! Push through the city! My prey just began to change tactics as I expect she would."

Charlotte was flying through small spaces to make sure she would lose Farina. Her thoughts were running constantly. ' _Damn it, what does she want?! Does she want to use me or something?! Hell no! I can't disgrace everyone for that!_ ' But she was hearing things horrific in her communications. One by one, witches were shouting that they were running out of ammunition. The Neuroi they faced seemed to be advanced than how they knew them and were losing effectiveness. Eventually, Shirley hears a horrible sound of one of the witches shouting for help when she ran out of ammunition. Faster cubes had surrounded that witch, and she was panicking so much she was hit with a beam that cut her arm. Soon, she was heard screaming more when other small beams hit her until she screamed no more. "NOOO! Gloria!" Charlotte couldn't afford her squad to be eliminated just because of some trick Farina had devised against her and the defending witches. She eventually decided to turn back and head towards her friends again.

From this, Farina chuckled. "That's it, Liberion. Go back to your friends. By the time you get there, you will have been too late to stop the inevitable."

And as Farina had mentioned to herself, Charlotte was devastated with what she was seeing. The squad was surrounded and they were getting picked off one by one. Their shields weakened. They were being overwhelmed. One by the one, witches were being shot up with beams and blood flowed out of them. Charlotte tried to shout at them to retreat, but the girls were just too busy either defending themselves, or thinking of their last prayers behind their defense. And she screamed in anger, telling the Neuroi killing off her squad to leave them alone, but to no avail. The last witch was using two arms to put up separate shields for different directions. That last witch was shot by a beam right above her. Charlotte could only think of blood and anger in her system as she engaged the Cubes. She used her abilities to travel at supersonic speeds and shoot past them, eliminating a lot of the Neuroi Cubes in the process.

As Charlotte was to make another attack run and show no mercy again, a sharp feeling from the limb of her left thigh down to her foot was felt. And she felt disconnected from that limb while she felt burns and screamed. She couldn't believe it, but her right striker has been destroyed, along with her right thigh down to her foot, and was spiraling out of control. Her world slows down, and she sees that Virginia was slowly being engulfed in the flames of Farina's Neuroi forces. Screams and explosions were heard below her, and she was helpless. As soon as her world paced normally, she crash-landed on a tall building and rolled to a halt. She couldn't feel her right leg and thigh, and she didn't feel pain, but numbness. ' _I… failed you all._ ' She thought of this before she slipped unconscious.

 _ **Minutes later…**_

Charlotte screamed in pain, wide awake while her hands were chained behind a Neuroi chair she was seated on. Her right leg was being sealed to prevent Charlotte from having blood loss. She was still on top of that building she once crashed on. Seeing humanoid Neuroi who acted as soldiers, they were making sure to keep Charlotte chained, while she heard the battle was somehow over. No screams or gunfire from a distance. This made her fear the worst.

Farina made sure a camera was focused on Charlotte while wires from off the building were connected to it. She examined the camera and it was recording something. She smiled and turned to Charlotte. "Ms. Yeager. Once again, you're a TV celebrity."

"Screw you." Charlotte replied this, looking like a mess while she sweated from her head and blood flowed from her head. The battle brought her misfortune. And now a broadcast was revealing it. ' _Is she humiliating me? Is that what this is about?_ ' She thought of this while she was getting a pint weaker by the second, which was because of the blood that's coming out of her head.

"Don't get your hopes up, Miss Yeager." Farina said this as she adjusted the camera to be finely focused on Charlotte. "Did you know that humans only have the will to do what they think is right when they see tragedy? Sadness and anger are two of the most dangerous emotions to motivate a person to do something stupid, or something that would scar their hearts forever… or both."

"Just get to the point, Neuroi!"

"Neuroi, huh?" Farina approached Charlotte with a serious emotion and held her head tightly, bending it back but not to a point her spine would break. She then closed her mouth in Charlotte's ear and whispered from there. "Liberion, you must understand. Humanity is nothing but a fragile species. Their evolution in the cycle they made from the moment they started, is pathetic. Your kind will pass, and you will be something different."

"So let us fucking pass in peace," Charlotte whispered in reply while she tried to struggle.

"No. Perhaps I'm not going to change humanity itself, but I don't want to see it as it is now, and completely mold it into something greater. Not everyone who I've passed who knows of this wants to agree, and of course… neither do you." Farina pushes Charlotte's head before letting go, letting the Liberion witch's head bounce back upright. Even a small groan was heard from her, and Farina chuckled at it. "You are fragile, along with the rest of you. And I want to change it. There's a tactic I use when it comes to doing that… Slavery is only temporary. And time makes you break, but it also awakens a beastly side from within you. You survive, to be something else. And before you know it, the race you know, would discard the weak, but not in the way thousands will be left behind in false hope.

"No. They will be left behind, because they fail to become more than what they are. That alone, separates the humanity I desire, from the weak. I studied history enough to see through them." Farina giggled at Charlotte. "Because I was once human."

That shocked Charlotte the most, finding a former human in leading a Neuroi contigent.

"That's… not…" Charlotte couldn't say anymore in her shock, later seeing Farina look towards the camera with her smile faded from her.

And Farina made her short speech as she looked at the camera broadcasting what it sees. "Liberion, and possibly the world if they are able to hear… I want you all to understand one thing, and one thing only. Your development is pathetic. You never meant to make a good progress that is known to be stable. Why? It's because you overlook one thing: Total Evolution of your species…" Farina the points two fingers, gently touching Charlotte Yeager's neck. "And I intend to bring you all there… across time itself, until you finally reach your highest potential to be independent. Until then, there will be chaos, and assertion of order."

 _ **Farina –**_ _And just like that, a small glow from my fingers came as I smiled from the camera, to a shocked Charlotte Yeager after a short beam was shot from the very fingertips I pointed her with, breaching her neck and coming out from her upper torso. It was quick, but it was wise, to end her life without pain. It was her heart I intended to hit, and she took her last breath as I predicted. Her body fell limp on the chair she sat in. And for many who watched it, Charlotte Yeager was no more than a corpse._

 _A year later, the Earth she called home fell to my grasp, just like any other planet grasping hope. Good. I wanted them to see it, and making them fail molds them into something greater, even if it has to bear itself against slavery. That's all I wanted… to see them completely become stone and overcome odds on their own… with the pain always residing in them. That's a humanity I promised to cherish. Anything else different, is to be made either into nothing, or just clay to be shaped into what I want._

 _I… am Neuroi Empress Farina, and an empress who reaches the Northern Existence. More or less… my story is detailed to here._


End file.
